Home
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Everything's perfect. Spitfire.


Artemis woke up, rolling out from under the covers and snuggled closer against Wally's chest, breathing in his scent on his shirt.

"Mornin', babe," Wally said in his early morning voice, combing a hand through her long hair. "Ready to get up?"

"Mmmm, a little longer," She slurred, closing her eyes and humming.

"Alright, time to get up," Wally said, shaking her awake. She blearily looked up, giving him a kiss before standing and pulling on one of his shirts and sweats.

"Off day?"

"Totally," Wally said. "I'll get the snacks and movies ready!"

Artemis kissed him before he left, stretching one more time before heading off to the bathroom.

Artemis peed and brushed her teeth quickly, then decided her hair was too untamed to go without brushing it and opened the drawers quickly, looking for a brush.

She stopped midway through her search, noticing the box of unopened tampons she'd bought over two months ago, chewing on her lip. Okay, forget the hairbrush.

"Wally!" She yelled, propping open the door. "Wally, babe!"

Wally came in, pint of mint chocolate chip under his arm, and spoon in his mouth. "Yeah?"

She pointed at the tampons.

"Did I buy the wrong brand again? Sorry babe," Wally said, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. "I'll go pick up-"

"No, I haven't had my period. In two months."

"Oh. Babe, are you ok? Are you feeling any pain?"

"What? No," Artemis said, thrown off momentarily by the question.

"Well sometimes cysts can form in there-"

"Wally, I think I'm pregnant," She blurted out.

"Right, right. Well I guess that generally what not having your period means, huh?" Wally said, putting down his ice cream. "I'll be right back."

He ran off and she sat down uneasily on the toilet. She knew she definitely wanted kids but she didn't want her hopes to get up and then immediately shot down-

"Back," He said, flashing a bright pink box with the words "Home Pregnancy Tests" across the front.

"Did you steal those?" She asked, grabbing one.

"They were in the cave bathroom. Probably so you can do it anonymously if need be," Wally said, shrugging.

"Seriously?" Artemis whispered, pulling down her jeans and underwear and sitting down, sticking the thing between her thighs.

"Well yeah, I mean, maybe they just want to do it privately or whatever."

Artemis pulled the stick out, setting it on the counter. "Why do we have to pee on it?"

"It's like hormones- like you know how you pee in a cup for urinary tract infections?"

"Yeah. How long do we wait?"

Wally picked up the box, reading. "Seven minutes for best results, blah, blah, blah-"

"Thanks Wally, please stop talking." Artemis said, rubbing her temples. He quieted down for the remainder of the time.

"Okay, time's up, babe!" Wally said, flipping the stick up.

"It's positive!" Wally squealed, picking her up and twirling her. He gave her a long kiss before standing her back up. "We're gonna have a little baby!"

Artemis smiled back at him. "Let's just hope they don't get your speed."

"Why? Don't wanna chase a two year old halfway across the world?" Wally teased.

"Not really, no. Ready to watch movies?"

* * *

After a week, Wally was able to get Artemis into an appointment for their first ultrasound. The woman conducting it seemed friendly enough, with short cropped brown hair, giving them a congratulations before smearing gel over Artemis's flat stomach.

"And now you can see the baby-" She started, before staring at the picture, moving the wand across her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Wally asked, eyeing the picture.

"No, no," The woman said quickly. "However... it does look like you two will be having /twins/. Congratulations!"

Wally gaped at her. "Really?"

"Mhmm. Now it's too early to determine gender, so we won't know if they're identical or fraternal until later on."

They went home with a picture of the developing twins tucked in Wally's hoodie pocket. He framed it once they got inside, making sure Artemis was comfortable with pillows and blankets first.

"Okay, wait here, I have one other thing," He said, fluffing her foot pillow. She rolled her eyes while he rushed down the hall. He came back a few seconds later, hiding something behind his back.

He dropped down next to her, on one knee, pulling out a box from behind his back.

"Babe, don't do this-" Artemis started, smirking. "You know I will totally marry you."

"Hey let me get through this! I've been practicing this for /months/!"

"Okay, okay, give me a sec," Artemis said, straightening her face, then looking shocked. "Oh my god? You're /proposing/?"

"Yes," Wally said overdramatically, opening the box. A diamond sat on a thin silver band. "Artemis Lian Crock, will you-"

"Yes!" She squealed, too excited to let him finish. He kissed her, sliding the silver band onto her ring finger.

Over the next six months Artemis slowly became incapable of doing everything she used to. She looked like someone has blown a balloon as large as it could go and stuffed it under her shirt.

Wally and Conner took care of the nursery, Conner moving and unpacking and putting together all the furniture and Wally painting the walls a light green and decorating it with little animals, and the supplies needed.

Cassie came over and helped Artemis do simple yoga and stretches to stay fit. It seemed to work because she didn't feel as bloated or uncomfortable as many other woman claimed they felt on the internet.

Her and Wally reached an agreement around the seventh month when the doctor said that they should start making sure they're emcompletely/em prepared for the twins. Wally got to pick the first name of the girl, and Artemis would pick the middle name, and vice versa for the boy.

Her water breaks eight months and twenty three days in, while she's standing in the kitchen trying to pour a cup of orange juice.

She counts the contractions, breathing in and out like Dinah had drilled into her head, while Wally got around the things before he broke the speed limit getting her to the hospital. By the time she was admitted, her contractions were less than two minutes apart and the nurse was having prop her up to begin delivery.

She was giving pain meds to block out the feeling of pure pain and then she was dilating and the nurse was shouting "It's a boy!", and a couple minutes later "It's a girl!"

The nurses give the babies a quick wash before they're passed around. Wally holds their little girl first, cooing and brushing a finger against her thin red hair. Paula gets the boy, whispering soothing words in Vietnamese.

"Pick out any names yet?" Paula asks, cuddling the baby close to her before passing him to Jade.

Wally nods. "This is Iris."

"Like you're aunt?" Artemis asks with a smile, holding her arms out for the baby. "Okay, Iris Maria West, how's that?"

"Perfect," He says. "What about the little guy?"

"I was thinking Evan."

He glances at the boy- Evan- before picking him up gently and scooting him into Artemis's arms as well. "Evan Gray and Iris Maria West."

Artemis smiles through tears right before everything goes dark around her.

And then she's being vigorously shaken awake by Bart, IVs and a heart monitor hooked up to her. She glances around, taking in the Watchtower infirmary. "Oh my god, thank god you're okay- we were all so worried when you disappeared-"

She stared at him wide eyed and croaked out: "Where's Wally?"

* * *

_A. N. HEY EVERYONE! My first Spitfire fic since like forever. Also, it's sad so I'm sorry :(_

_ALSO, I figured I'd take any fic ideas/suggestions either through PM or reviews =D_


End file.
